Elements of the Divine
by Punk Knut
Summary: So now Hermione and Harry are profs at Hogwarts, Snape's the Headmaster and Lord Voldemort is gone, but what's this? His daughter had taken his place? And the world turns to three girls - Caden, Destiny and Carmella - to save to world, the prophecy has na
1. The Prophecy

Elements of the Divine.  
  
~~~  
  
Summary: Caden, Carmella, and Destiny are triplets, very different triplets. Very different triplets that do NOT get along. Caden's the prankster, she hangs with the guys and she's basically an all-round tom- boy. Destiny's creative, she likes drawing and painting and arts. Then there's Carmella, Carmella is the girly-girl, she loves shoes, clothes, boys and hair.  
  
Basically, these girl's are it, but there's one problem, the Dark Lady has risen, after the death of her father, Lord Voldemort. The girl's have to defend her, or that's it, the muggle-world has no chance. The problem is the triplets just don't know it yet, either does the Dark Lady, and Harry, Snape, Hermione, and the other members of the order have to make sure these girls live to the day of the final battle.  
  
~~~  
  
Disclaimer: The settings in this story isn't mine, and most of the characters aren't either. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, whom inspired us all, our Queen!  
  
A/N: This story comes in with another story I'm writing: Heir to the Throne. So if you don't get much stuf, check in with that story, okay?  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter One: The Prophecy.  
  
~~~  
  
"Where are my black Diana Ferrari heels?!" Carmella's voice echo's through the dorm as clothes, shoes, brushes, jackets, hats, bags, belts and any every other piece of clothing under the sun was thrown out of Carmella's size-magickened trunk.  
  
"Haven't seen 'em," Caden replied, one of her sisters, as she polished her broomstick handle.  
  
Carmella turned to Destiny, the last triplet. "Tina, where are my heels?"  
  
Destiny looked up at her from her sktech book, she had been sketching Caden. "I haven't touched them," she said quietly and went back to sketching.  
  
"Someone better cough up these shoes or I'll... I'll curse you all," Carmella removed her wand from her black Hogwart's robes' pocket.  
  
Caden laughed, "Over shoes?"  
  
Carmella scowled and went to find Raquel, Alexis and Purity, their other dorm mates. For some reason Professor Hermione Granger, their Deputy Headmistress, had decided to place six girls in the same room, instead of the usual four or five.  
  
The strange thing about the triplets was that they were all so different, yet they looked so the same.  
  
Carmella was your typical girly-girl, into fashion, her boy-toys, the usual. Carmella had streaked her usual black-brown hair with white blonde, it actually gave her a fashionable, sophisticated look. Then just add her make-up, hoops and stylish tweak to every piece of clothing she wore.  
  
Destiny, being the creative artist child, had taken an artistic-style to herself. She had dyed the ends, from her shoulders and down around four inches, of her hair with a bright, noticable scarlet red. She had a tiny silver flower nose ring, three ear-piercings per ear, which she placed a set of hoops and two pairs of sleepers. She always wore a white gold cross around her neck, which didn't help the goth rumors which people had gossiped about when she started wearing black eye make-up.  
  
Caden was simple, would rarely saw this girl in a skirt, she was a prankster and a tom-boy. Always on detention, regular visits to the Headmaster, Professor Severus Snape, and fantastic beater for Gryffindor House. Caden left her shoulder-length balck-brown hair handing straight to her shoulders. She had an eyebrow piercing and studs in her ears. She rarely wore make-up, and if she did always wore a little black or browns, she was very natural-styled.  
  
Destiny raised an eyebrow at Caden, "Cade, she really needs help, they're just a pair of shoes," Destiny remarked as her hand busily scratched over the parchment.  
  
Caden nodded and went back to polishing her broomstick handle.  
  
It wasn't long before Alexis - or Lexi - one of their dorm-mates, came sprinting into the dorm, breathing deeply she came to an abrupt stop at Caden's four-poster, where Caden sat.  
  
"Cade, oh Merlin, you have 'got' to see this," She said quickly.  
  
Caden's eyes flashed mischieviously.  
  
"What have you done now?" Destiny asked, knowing the look in Caden's eyes.  
  
"Nothing," Caden said innocently, before she and Lexi rushed out of the room, smirks on their faces.  
  
Destiny shook her head as she put her sketch book aside, it wasn't easy to draw when her model was off making trouble. She decided to find out exactly what her sister had done, not knowing that her inspecting would lead her all the way to the Headmaster's Office.  
  
~~~  
  
Caden and Lexi skidded to a stop, right in front of a murky swamp, smirks plastered on their faces.  
  
"Legend," Caden whispered to Lexi, "It worked, those Weasley brothers are legends."  
  
Lexi nodded, gazing at the swamp fondly. Lexi and Caden were partners in crime, always on one prank or another.  
  
Both sides of the swamp were crowded with student, teachers and ghosts. Most of the students were grinning, word had got around that this prank was coming, most knew who was doing it. Lexi and Caden didn't think it would turn out so well.  
  
Someone made a fake coughing sound from behind them. "Ladies?"  
  
Caden and Lexi sighed and turned after hearing the bored-like drawl of their Headmaster.  
  
Both plastered an innocent look on their faces and blinked up at him.  
  
"Professor, can you believe this? How could a swamp form in the corridors?"  
  
Snape scowled, "Do you expect me to believe that you two weren't behind this, Parker?" Snape shot at Caden.  
  
Caden continued to smile innocently, which totally infuriated Snape. "Well that's what we were going for," She said, sweetly.  
  
She could see Snape's face got a tad redder.  
  
"My office, NOW!" He hissed, pointing down the corridor.  
  
Caden raised an eyebrow. "Should you be able to do that if we are innocent?"  
  
Snape glared daggers at her. "That would be if you were innocent, and you are not, now go!"  
  
Caden and Lexi rolled their eyes, not even affected by his tone and casually walked in the direction of the Headmaster's office, the infuriated Snape behind them.  
  
~~~  
  
Warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist, turning her towards the person who owned the arms. Carmella looked up into the eyes of her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Harry Potter, whom just so happened to be only three years older than her.  
  
"Professor, I do believe they call this favourism," Carmella teased, as Harry rubbed his hands along her waist line.  
  
Harry smiled a toothy grin, "I don't believe they have to know about it," Harry said as he pulled her behind a suit of armouir.  
  
Carmella wrapped her arms around his neck as he leant down and kissed her neck. His kisses travelled up her neck and towards her mouth, Carmella quickly pulled away.  
  
Harry looked down at her, his emerald eyes confused. Carmella looked up at him with her own mystic blue ones.  
  
"What if someone sees us here?"  
  
"They won't," Harry said, leaning forward to kiss her again.  
  
Again, Carmella pulled back. "We can't take that chance, Snape's already suspicious about us."  
  
"Snape doesn't know anything, trust me."  
  
Carmella raised a fine eyebrow, "And how do you know that?"  
  
Harry gave her his I-know-everything smile, which he loved to use on his students. "I just do."  
  
Carmella scowled, "Don't smile at me like that."  
  
Harry chuckled softly, "You love it."  
  
"Do I know?" Carmella asked, raising her eyebrow again.  
  
Harry brushed his lips against her softly. "Yes," He told her, before coming out from behind the statue and into the empty corridor, leaving Carmella behind the armour.  
  
Carmella slumped against the wall, sighing deeply as she watched him go. 'How did I meet someone so perfect?' She asked herself, enjoying the last few moments before she heard footsteps turn the corner.  
  
Two girls voices reached her ears, she recognised those voices, they belonged to Raquel and Purity, her dorm-mates. She couldn't come out from behind the armour, they would ask what she was doing behind there in the first place.  
  
"...She's in Snape's office now," Raquel was saying.  
  
"Lexi too?" Purity asked.  
  
"Yeah," Raquel went on, "Can you believe how big the swamp is?"  
  
"I know, it filled half the corridor."  
  
"It was so gross."  
  
"I know."  
  
"She's gunna be so dead for this one."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Let's go wait for them at the bottom of Snape's stairs," Raquel said, and Carmella figured Purity must have nodded because they're footsteps sped up and were gone within seconds.  
  
Carmella stepped out into the corridor and instantly remembered what she had been doing. She was searching for her shoes. Diana Ferrari heels weren't cheap shoes, they cost alot of cashola, cashola that she'd saved for weeks to get.  
  
She stormed off towards her common room again, destined to rip her room apart, again.  
  
~~~  
  
"Sit," Snape ordered when Caden and Lexi were inside his office. They did so, amking themselves comfortable.  
  
Snape scowled deeply. "Detention!" He said loudly.  
  
Lexi pretended to be shocked, "Detention? But Professor... I have to wash my hair." Caden tried not to laugh.  
  
Snape was reddening like mad.  
  
"A week of detention," He snapped.  
  
This was becoming a bit more than they expected, when Snape said detention he didn't mean lines or a tiny punishment, he meant hard labour, the muggle way.  
  
Caden and Lexi exchanged a glance.  
  
"You will report to Professor Granger every night for a week to be instructed on your punishment."  
  
Snape shuffled a few papers on his desk. "Normally I would discuss the incident with you, but it seems you both are beyond discussion."  
  
Caden and Lexi knew this speech, he had been telling them for the last year or so. "You are dismissed," Snape said suddenly.  
  
Caden and Lexi looked up at him quickly. This wasn't right, where was the yelling? The threatening? The drama? This was wrong.  
  
"Er- okay," Caden mummbled as she and Lexi stood and left the office, quite confused.  
  
They passed Professor Granger on their way down the spiral staircase, which led them from the office.  
  
"Girls," Granger said disapprovingly as she shook her head. "You should know better, you're sixth years."  
  
They brushed this off, it was Granger's usual attempt at guilt-tripping them.  
  
They exited the Office entrance and stepped out into the corridor to find it was occupied by three familar girls, Desinty, Raquel, and Purity.  
  
Destiny was shaking her head, much like Granger was just a few seconds ago.  
  
Raquel and Purity were smirking.  
  
"We saw it," Raquel told her as she retied her black hair up into a messy- bun with a pink hair-tie. "Brilliant."  
  
Lexi and Caden bowed, "Thank you," Caden said proudly.  
  
"How much detention did he give you?" Destiny asked, squashing their good mood.  
  
"A week," Lexi told her, a frown on her face. "What an up-tight assh-"  
  
"Hmm.. hmm.." came a cough from behind them, they turned to find Professor Potter standing behind them.  
  
"Sorry, Professor," Lexi said, going slightly pink.  
  
Potter laughed, "You're just lucky I wasn't Hermione," He told them.  
  
"Oh we knew you weren't," Destiny told him, "She's already in there," She pointed her thumb towards the Office Entrance.  
  
"And that's where I better be too, Snape's gunna flip if I'm late for another meeting."  
  
The girls smiled and Potter disappeared into the Office. Potter was their favourite teacher at Hogwarts, he'd only been at the school since the start fo the year, but he'd become a favourite among most of the houses, excluding Slytherin.  
  
"Have you three seen Carmella yet?" Destiny asked Raquel, Lexi and Purity.  
  
Raquel shook her head, "Do we not want to?"  
  
"She's lost her Diana ferrari heels," Caden told them.  
  
"Oh no," Purity said in a doomed voice.  
  
~~~  
  
"You're late, Potter," Snape hissed as Harry took a seat next to Hermione in Snape's office.  
  
"Sorry, I had to drop a few things off in my classroom," He lied, earning himself a "look" from Hermione, one of the only people in the world who knew when he was lying.  
  
"Fine," Snape went on, "Now Hermione, you said you had something important to show us?"  
  
Hermione nodded, talking a tiny crystal ball from her pocket, and placing it on top of Snape's desk and waving her wand over is, muttering a few words under her breath, that Harry didn't catch.  
  
The crystal ball immediately began to float a foot off the desk, white mist swirled inside now, it formed a picture, Snape and Harry leant forward to see what it was.  
  
Three girls stood in an green open field, Harry recognised them all. One was Carmella Parker, the others as her triplet sisters, Caden and Destiny. A woman with long black and red hair stood in front of them, a wand pointed at the girls, the girls seemed to be struggling. There was a deep laughing from behind the woman, in the shadows. Out stepped an man they all knew too well, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry gasped as he focused more clearly on the woman, it was Lady Casey, the Dark Lady and daughter of Lord Voldemort.  
  
A misty voice rose from the crystal ball.  
  
"Together they stand, divided they fall. The Lady will take the place of the Lord, all will be doomed until the divine will join. The divine must resolve their differences and become one to defeat the daughter and the son of evil. Water, Fire and Arth will combine to form the worlds saviour."  
  
They words ended and the image turned back to mist, Snape and Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Snape enquired.  
  
"Dumbledore had a messenger deliver it to me this morning," She told them.  
  
"I could figure that for myself," Snape snapped. "I meant who had the prophecy?"  
  
Hermione seemed to be scowling at the wall when she said, "Sybil Trelawney."  
  
Harry could have laughed himself off his seat if the mood of the office hadn't been so serious. Hermione and their ex-divination professor had had... differences. In other words, Hermione had thought Trelawney to be a loony and Trelawney had revealed two on the most important prophecies of the century.  
  
"So what can we do?" Harry asked.  
  
"We have to protect these girls. Caden, Destiny and Carmella, they're the keys to the defeat of the Dark Lady," Hermione told him. "If Casey and Malfoy get hold of this prophecy they'll destroy the girls, and then we'll never defeat either of them."  
  
~~~  
  
~~~  
  
Well that's the first chapter, I've been writing it on and off for the past week,a nd I had to keep changing things, but this is the final copy, thankfully, I thought it would never end, lol.  
  
Okay, so review if you wanna, one thing I love in my reviews is when people tell me about things I need improving on, you can never stop improving. Flames are welcome, becuase i think they're so funny. Most because the people who give me them are totally ignorant of what I actually meant when I explained something, but that's just me.  
  
Thankies for reading, ur angels,  
  
~Thai. 


	2. Suspicions and SweetTalk

Elements of the Divine.  
  
Chapter Two: Suspicions and Sweet-Talk.

-=-=-=-

The end-of-class bell sounded through the halls, students began shoving books into their book bags.  
  
"Don't forget, you all have an essay due next monday," Harry called as his sixth-year class dove for their bags. "Caden, Lexi, I'll be having those."  
  
Caden and Lexi rolled their eyes and dragged themselves to the front of the classroom, handing their professor two fake wands.  
  
Harry looked at the wands. "Girls, I'm almost disappointed. Fake wands? Am I that boring that you have to experiment during my classes?"  
  
Harry lifted his eyes, pushing his dark hair out of his eyes.  
  
"You're not boring at all," Lexi piped up quickly, blushing slightly after she did so. "You're the best professor ever."  
  
"Suck up," Caden said out of the side of her mouth.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at her then lowered it when Caden folded her arms over her chest and glared. There was something odd going on with Caden lately. Usually she would chat, joke and muck around with him in and out of classes, lately she just glared and said as little as possible, Destiny seemed to be the same.  
  
"You two should go," Harry said, he looked at the door and saw Carmella and Destiny about to leave the room. "Carmella, a word please."  
  
Carmella tried to hide her smile, "Yes, professor," she said, passing Caden and Lexi on her way to Harry's desk.  
  
Harry sat as his desk and waited for the last student to leave. He looked up at Carmella, his hands clenched together on his desk.  
  
"Well?" Carmella asked, leaning against a desk in the front row.  
  
"You can't get away with things in my class just because we're... you know," Harry said, gesturing as he spoke. "I have to treat you like the other students."  
  
Carmella rolled her eyes, "It was a magazine."  
  
"I want it," Harry said, holding out his hand.  
  
"But I haven't finished," Carmella protested, clutching her bag. "It's the latest edition of 'Sugar'"  
  
Sugar was the number one teen witch magazine, Harry knew Carmella had a subscription.  
  
"I don't care," Harry told her, "I would have taken it off any other student, I took your sister's fake wands."  
  
"Harry, you can't," Carmella glared.  
  
"Yes, I can," He said, taking out his wand. "Accio magazine."  
  
Carmella's bag squirmed in her grip, the flap slipped open and the magazine flew from the bag and into Harry's grip.  
  
Carmella scowled darkly. Harry looked at the door, it had been closed, he couldn't even hear the sound of feet in the corridor. He stood up and walked around his desk and leant on the desk Carmella was.  
  
He took her hand in his. "I know it's odd to get used to, but I can't be biased, I'm sorry."  
  
"Couldn't you have just let it slip," Carmella asked, looking up at him, her eyes sad. Harry knew it wasn't just because of the magazine, even if it was like a bible to Carmella.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Look, I'll let you read it, when you come and see me tonight."  
  
He smiled at her, Carmella suddenly looked down. "I... I kind of told Caden we'd work on your essays together, tonight."  
  
"Oh," Harry said, obviously disappointed.  
  
Carmella chewed her lip slightly. "I could tell her I've got a... date."  
  
Harry grinned, "You're a bad girl, you know that."  
  
Carmella giggled, "Don't you know. Plus its not like you're a saint yourself, look at what you're doing with a certain student of yours."  
  
Harry chuckled. "You'll always have that against me, wont you?"  
  
"You are the adult here, professor."  
  
Harry winced at the name slightly. "Ouch."  
  
"See you around seven?" Carmella asked sweetly.  
  
"You know it."  
  
Carmella stood on tip toe and brushed her lips against his softly. "See ya then."  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Caden thumped the Gryffindor table as she stared at the large oak doors which open to the Great Hall. Destiny and Lexi exchanged a look then turned back to Caden as Purity and Raquel took a seat on their side of her.  
  
"What's happened?" Raquel asked, directing the question more to Destiny and Lexi than the angry Caden.  
  
"Potter," Caden spat.  
  
"Potter, what's wrong with him? Is this because he took your wands?" Purity asked.  
  
"No," Caden snapped.  
  
Purity raised an eyebrow at Destiny.  
  
"Cade thinks Potter's and Carmella are... you know."  
  
Purity's eyes widened. "But that's against school rules, he's a professor."  
  
"Exactly," Caden said, glaring at the table. "He's too old, he's a professor."  
  
"He's only three years older than us, Cae," Destiny informed her sister. "He was a Hogwarts only two years ago."  
  
"So? He's still a professor. I'm going to tell Snape."  
  
"You can't," Lexi and Purity said together.  
  
"You'll get Carmella in trouble," Raquel explained.  
  
"And Harry," Lexi and Purity said in unison again. They both blushed and looked at the table.  
  
Caden glared at them then turned to Raquel. "She should get in trouble, she didn't even tell us."  
  
"How do you know then?" Raquel asked.  
  
"I've seen them... kiss," Caden told her.  
  
"I was there too," Destiny admitted. "Should we tell her we know?"  
  
Caden shook her head. "Not yet, let's teach her a lesson."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she should tell us everything, we're her sisters."  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Destiny asked, not sounding like herself.  
  
"I think we need to talk to Professor Granger," Caden told them all, rubbing her hands together.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
"Come on, professor, we know you know, Harry tells you everything," Destiny tried when She, Caden, Purity, Lexi and Raquel were sitting in Professor Granger's office that night.  
  
Hermione looked down at one of favourite students, and one of her friends. "Destiny, how... how did you find out?"  
  
"Please, professor, I am me," Caden said, reminding Hermione of a professor she'd had in her second year, Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
"And you're so modest about it," Destiny teased.  
  
Caden poked out her tongue, Destiny copied her.  
  
"Girls," Hermione said, leaning back in her chair. "I admit, I knew about it, I've known for a while. And I don't agree with it."  
  
"Either do we," Raquel put it. "We have nothing against Harry, but he is her professor."  
  
"So why have you girls come to inform me of this... misconduct?"  
  
"We need your help," Caden explained what they intended to do.  
  
Hermione grinned, "Harry is going to kill me."  
  
"So are you in?" Lexi asked.  
  
"I guess so," Hermione said, she looked at her watch. "Don't you girls have homework?"  
  
Lexi and Caden groaned. "Maybe."  
  
"Then I guess you do it," Hermione said, still grinning.  
  
"We'll get on it right now," Destiny said, getting up and thanking Hermione for the tea she's made them.  
  
The girls left, chatting about their plans.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Harry snapped his head in the direction of his office door as it slid open. Carmella stood there, a little out of breath.  
  
"You ran?" He asked.  
  
Carmella blushed slightly. "I had to tell Caden I was late for my date so she'd let me leave," She explained.  
  
"I see," Harry said, standing from the pile of tests he had on his desk, he dispised marking, but it was complusory for the test to be set at that time, so he was forced to mark the test. Hermione would come help him some nights, but he had to turn her down that night, as he was meeting Carmella.  
  
He had told Hermione about Carmella, but he hadn't told Carmella that he'd told Hermione, which was the problem.  
  
Carmella stepped closer to him, grinning, "So can I have my mag?"  
  
Harry looked slightly hurt. "Did you only come for the magazine?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course not," Carmella said, crossing to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I came to see you too."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Harry snaked him hands down to Carmella's waist, leaning forward to kiss her. Strangely, Carmella pulled back.  
  
"Harry...?"  
  
"Yeah?" Harry enquired, looking down at her, puzzled.  
  
"Do you think we're doing the right thing? By being together?"  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Do you think maybe we should wait?"  
  
Harry seemed to think about this. "If you want to wait, I'll wait..."  
  
"No, its not that I want to wait, I just think maybe we should. You are my professor, after all. If Snape found out, you'd lose your job, and I could get expelled."  
  
"I know," Harry sighed. "But I love you, truly love you. Don't you love me?"  
  
"Of course I do," Carmella told him. "It was just a thought, I wish I hadn't mentioned it."  
  
Harry leant forward and kissed her cheek softly. "You can ask anything you want, my queen."  
  
Carmella blushed. "You think I'm your queen?"  
  
Harry grinned, "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"You're sweet-talking me, aren't you?"  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
I know, it's so short, but I'll try to make the next one longer, I've had this sitting here a week and ya, I don't have the time to read over it and then finish it. So review and tell me what you think, and I beg, no Please update reviews. I love you guys for 'em, but they aren't really a review, if you know what I mean.  
  
Thai. 


End file.
